Dick Grayson
Richard "Dick" Grayson is a former member of Haley's Circus and the vigilante known as Nightwing. He began his career as the original Robin, and for a time, he operated as the second Batman. He is a founding member of the Teen Titans and currently a part time member. Biography Early life The youngest in a family of acrobats known as the "Flying Graysons", Dick's family were killed in order to extort money from the circus that employed them. After the tragic murder, Bruce Wayne adopts Dick as his son, and trains him to become his crime-fighting partner Robin. After some time, he left his partnership with Bruce, eventually becoming the leader of the Teen Titans. Sometime between this five-year gap, Dick abandoned the role of Robin and adopted the new identity of Nightwing, leaving behind his Robin outfit to be put on display in the Batcave. He would also begin a romantic relationship with Starfire. Personality Unlike his mentor, Dick is shown to be more easy-going and approachable, even in his Nightwing identity. He is also rather talkative, taunting Damian during their sparring session and conversing with Kori as they were infiltrating a H.I.V.E. base. Despite his demeanor, he does take matters seriously if the situation presents itself. Dick also holds a high regard for Bruce as he was his mentor and surrogate father, though he has stated that it was not easy growing up under his tutelage. In addition, he has no desire to inherit the mantle of Batman, wanting to be his own man rather than live in Bruce's shadow, displaying great disdain for filling in for Bruce when he disappeared. Powers and Abilities *'Peak Human Conditioning': Due to years of intense and extensive training with Batman, Dick Grayson is at the natural peak of human capability (almost on Batman's level). He has displayed the peak human strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, and endurance because of his training at a young age. **'Peak Human Strength': Nightwing possesses the normal human strength of a man that has intense physical workouts at the height and weight of 6'0 175 lb. While he relies more on speed and agility than strength, Grayson has shown incredible strength throughout the years. He has kicked a thin steel door off of its hinges with maximum effort, supported nearly 1000 lbs of rubble. **'Peak Human Speed': Grayson' speed is at the peak human level, able to keep up with and even surpass his mentor in speed. He has been said to be faster than Batman. He is capable of sprinting speeds of approximately 30 mph. **'Peak Human Agility': Dick Grayson possesses peak-athlete equilibrium, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination well above than most Olympic-level athletes. He is one of the 3 people able to do a quadruple backflip and one of the world's finest human athlete. His agility also enables him to possess gymnastic and acrobatic prowess, Dick also can survive at heights that would even concern the likes of Superman and Starfire. **'Peak Human Reflexes': Dick can evade several attacks to a degree and dodge multiple rapid gunfire bullets at near point blank range. He possesses enough skill to detect a Sniper bullet with concentration. **'Peak Human Stamina': He is able to function for up to 4 days straight with no sleep167 and is capable of holding his breath for 7 minutes from training with Batman. As a teen he has been shown to intensely train for approximately 1 hour before the build up fatigue toxins begin to impair him. Dick's body **'Peak Human Endurance': Dick's muscles and bones are more tolerable to damage than average humans, he possessed endurance similar to his mentor and is able to survive attacks from Blockbuster, who possesses Superhuman Strength, and Osiris. He is also survive a shot from a .32 pistol that only grazed to the back of his head and continue fighting. *'Master Acrobat': Grayson is a prodigious natural athlete, possessing a peak human level of agility/acrobatic skills. He is generally regarded as the greatest human acrobat in the DC universe. Batman himself is an incredible athlete in agility, but even he gives the advantage in that area over to Nightwing. As he is the only person on Earth who can do the quadruple somersault (formerly one of three, the other two being his parents). Grayson is one of the world's best human acrobat. *'Indomitable Will': Like his mentor, Grayson has a very strong will. He is able to resist Scarecrow's potent fear toxins, resist and overcome mind control from Brother Blood and the Groom. He was even a candidate to succeed the Green Lantern, Abin Sur. *'Intimidation': He is skilled enough to get Scarecrow, who only fears Batman, to talk and, during his time as Batman, was able to contain a riot in Arkham Asylum. *'Genius Level Intellect': Being trained by the Dark Knight himself in various fields, Richard Grayson is shown to have a naturally high level of intelligence, though not as high as Batman's own. He was intelligent enough to build his own "Nightcar", build and program a Tech Glider, and also mentioned he can fool a polygraph. *'Master of Stealth': Due to his training with Batman and his time as a Spyral agent he is a master at stealth, espionage, infiltration, and sabotage. Dick is capable of breaching very high-security facilities with ease and without being detected. *'Expert Marksman': Grayson is skilled in throwing modified Shuriken (Wing-Dings) to hit thugs at a medium distance, despite occasionally giving them head-starts and even disarm others with his wingdings. He is also skilled with firearms, as he was trained by Batman and Spyral to do so. *'Weapon Proficiency': He has displayed high expertise with various weapons including Shuriken (Wing-Dings and Batarangs), throwing knives, paired staves, and swords. *'Expert Escape Artist': Due to his training with Batman, he possess talented skill in escapology. He was able to escape a maze before the Flash could, release himself from police handcuffs in an instant before the cop could even notice, and was able to use a Tibetan Mind Technique to escape virtual reality. *'Expert Tactician': Richard Grayson was taught in various fields by Batman and as a result, is a capable tactician. In addition to that, he is skilled in reading the body motions of others, using this skill to aid in defeating multiple armed opponents and anticipate an opponent's next move. *'Expert Hacker': He is skilled enough to hack into the JLA emergency override codes and hacked an alien Terminal with the use of the Tameranean Language he learn from Starfire. *'Master Detective': Grayson is a world class detective on par to the likes of Batman. He was able to solve a riddle by the Riddler before Batman himself even figured it out before becoming Robin and has been shown to solve mysteries and cases in a speed that even impresses his mentor. Barbara even commented that he was able to solve 4 cases in "America's Most Wanted" in a single morning and solved a homicide case that went unsolved for 14 years. He was also able to deduce clues Bruce left in the manor that suggested he was traveling through time. *'Master Martial Artist': He is a master of several martial arts disciplines with an emphasis on Aikido, Kung Fu, Escrima, Capoeira, Judo, Hapkido, Taekwondo, Jiu-jitsu, Karate, Savate, Sambo, Ninjitsu, Boxing. He has effectively combined the martial arts he has mastered into a unique harmonious style that suits his strengths. This makes him one of DCs top tier martial artists. *'Multilingualism': Having had the finest education as Bruce Wayne's ward, he speaks with extreme fluency in English, Spanish, Japanese, German, Russian, French, Swahili, Mandarin, Cantonese and has some knowledge of Romany and the alien language of Tamaran. *'Expert Leader': He is also a brilliant and experienced strategist with superlative leadership skills, having served as leader to the Titans, the Outsiders, and even the Justice League. Additionally, Dick's efforts to remain in contact with other heroes makes him a master at rallying, unifying, and inspiring the superhero community, a skill in which he has surpassed his mentor. Equipment Weapons * Wing Dings/Batarangs * Eskrima Sticks Costume * Nightwing Suit: Nightwing's costume is tailored specifically to his unique style of crime-fighting. As such, his costume has fewer body-armor inlays than Batman's, anticipating a decreased need for shock-absorption and an increased capacity for motion. ("Move more, get hit less.") . * Nightwing Mask: The mask, in the form of his symbol, is fixed in place with spirit gum, and includes a built-in radio transmitter/receiver and Starlight night-vision goggles. They have a self-destruct feature built into them, similar to the ones in Batman's utility belt, and, as another security measure, the suit contains a one-use-only taser charge, which automatically emits a high-voltage electrical shock when someone attempts to tamper with either the boots or gauntlets. * Nightwing Gauntlets: Each gauntlet's sections can contain a wide array of equipment, such as sonic or smoke pellets, modified batarangs ("Wing-Dings"), knockout gas capsules and throwing tracers. The right gauntlet is also equipped with a 100,000-volt stun gun. * Nightwing Boots: Like the gauntlets, his boots can carry vital elements like a rebreather as protection against any airborne non-contact toxin. Other items are lock picks, a first aid kit, a mini-cellphone, flexi-cuffs, antitoxin assortment, signal flares, wireless listening devices and a small halogen flashlight. Category:DC Category:Fictional character Category:Original Teen Titans Category:Teen titans Category:Batman Characters Category:Bat Family